Rigger
Name 'Attributes' 'Abillities' 'Backgrounds' 'Body Modifications/Merits/Flaws' 'Powers' 'Enhancements' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Rigger & Spike were born Stephen Fairchild to the Nova Elite Called Frozen Sun. His birth was absolutely uncelebrated, and when his mother's doctors determined there was no active Mazarin-Rashoud Node active in her son, promptly dropped him off with her parents to raise. She was, unfortunately unaware that the children of two novas tended to have their M-R Nodes spread throughout their nervous systems. Her Teragen sympathies leaned heavily towards the extremist and she had no desire to raise a mundane baseline brat. Grandma and Grandpa, the only thing the child cares to refer to them as, took the opportunity to forge a new family apart from the estranged daughter they lost, rapidly discovering the truth about their new charge as over the course of two months rather dramatic changes happened. They took things in stride, and despite a few setbacks managed to keep the truth from Frozen Sun until the teenage years when a particularly obnoxious effort resulted in the fourteen year old manifesting a mindlinked twin sister. That was about where he started to think of himself pluraly, acting as though they were two distinct people even while enjoying the creepy twin effect. Telekinetic, bizarre in looks and biology, rigger and Spike as they came to be called aren't really concerned with the differences between them and others. Their powers are part of who they are, same as breathing. they thoroughly believe they are a step above humanity, but don't particularly feel the need to lord over everyone else. after all, each baseline is a potential Nova. If not them, then perhaps their children. This doesn't mean they can't make friends, love their family or completely divorce themselves from reality as super solipsists. Teragen by nature, they are driven away from the movement by the rabid extremism and solipsism of many of the older members. they tend to look at them similarly to how american muslims see extremists overseas, as making life harder for them by being psychotic. They are a philosophical person by nature and enjoy debate and mental exercise. They thoroughly enjoy engineering and chemistry and vastly prefer application of thought and planning over brute force, though they are not above that. they joined the Daedalus Project when it became clear the Teragen was becoming more and more a cell terror organization dedicated to the individual objectives of a particular elder member. They're of two minds on the topic, and it's not so very cut and dried as everyone else thinks. In any case they have their philosophy, other people have theirs, and they absolutely love a civil debate over such things. They joined the Daedalus project because they were interested in space travel, and because they found the rigors of vacuum affected them not. Frequent visitors to the moon because of that discovery for some peace, quiet and practice with their powers ran them into an explorer team. They signed on a week later for an awesome pay package and the thrill of exploration with a backup crew. To be sure everyone knows they're not in it for the betterment of humanity. They could care less, as to them people don't matter. People is a ubiquitous term defining random persons they neither know nor care about. The care about individuals, like the men and women on their work crews. They enjoy being on the frontline building, designing and maintaining ships, outposts, satellites, etc. Telekinetics with fine control and the ability to control molecular bonds the twins are rather adept at solving problems in space, the twins really have grown into seemingly two people. they channel their monetary wealth into ensuring their grandparents live comfortably and well. They have a third clone they keep secret who acts as the elder couple's caregiver. They are both allergic to eufiber colonies and actually take time to attune personal belongings. they have no distinct organs, all vital systems being spread out evenly through bodies seemingly made of diverse-tissue muscle and bone. at six feet tall and built like very attractive baseline athlete and model, the twins are among the beautiful people, even if not the super beautiful people. they both have classically attractive features and black hair, Rigger's to her shoulders and Spike in a short, spiky look. Both have white-marble skin, and glowing, heated-metal eyes which makes them look vampiric, though there is no real correlation. 'XP' Category:Aberrant Category:Aberrant: The Moon's Reaching Out